


In a blink of an eye

by rebeccamilles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccamilles/pseuds/rebeccamilles
Summary: A surgeon, a detective, a gunshot wound and suddenly two worlds come together.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

A sudden rush in the Ark Hospital ER, an ambulance followed by several police cars and a young beautiful woman with a gunshot wound got Clarke's attention.

CLARKE GRIFFIN, Trauma Surgeon – blue eyes and glorious blonde hair, all-around brainy. 

She rushed to the side of the gorgeous creature and immediately started to order people around. She was very focused on the task in hand when all of a sudden a familiar voice got close, she looked up and it was Kane, her stepfather.

MARCUS KANE, Chief of Police – very honest and caring, a true leader. 

"Clarke! That’s my best detective in your hands, don't let her die…Please." The man’s voice broke a little.

"I won't!" Clarke knew that wasn't an easy promise to keep but she was hell-bent on saving this woman.

Clarke ordered an intern to page her mother.

ABBY GRIFFIN, Chief of Surgery – supportive and gentle, an amazing teacher/surgeon.

Clarke also called for her best friend.

OCTAVIA BLAKE, Trauma Surgeon – beautiful and kind, all-around badass.

Clarke and Octavia formed an amazing team, “the best trauma duo” like Raven says.

RAVEN REYES, Orthopedic Surgeon – smart and sarcastic, all-around nerd.

Octavia stepped in the room and she and Clarke got to work, this two were amazing and right now this woman needed the best trauma duo for sure.

"Octavia we have to take her to an OR she’s bleeding out!"

"Clarke!? Are sure? She may not get there! "

"Well, if we stay here she sure as hell won’t get anywhere!"

"Okay, but we have to move fast!"

And just like that they were gone, as fast as they could...

Abby got the page from Clarke and moved to the reception to know where she was needed, she was informed of the situation and that her husband was in the waiting room with almost the entire police force with him. She went there and when she entered the room Kane immediately got up.

"Kane, what happened? are you all right?"

"My best detective got shot, that’s what happened!"

"Okay, calm down. Clarke and Octavia are taking good care of her."

"She’s an amazing detective and an even better person Abby, she has to survive."

"She’s in the best hands I know."

Abby took a look around and the silence was astonishing, all those cops and detectives and still you could hear a pin drop in that room. _(This detective must be a pretty huge deal)_ she thought.

A few hours later…

Clarke and Octavia where leaving the OR exhausted, the mysterious detective was alive, stable but still in a very complicated state.

"For a moment there I thought we wouldn’t be able to save her, she’s a tough one" Said Octavia looking at Clarke.

"Let’s just hope this surgery is the only she’ll need. The recovery is going to be crucial and long."

"You think all those cops are still waiting outside?"

"Ohh hell yes, even Kane came to the hospital so we better go tell them their star detective is alive and then maybe they can all go home and clear my ER."

Clarke and Octavia entered the waiting room and in a second Kane was up and this very tall Greek God (thought Octavia) followed him. The rest of the cops stood still but looked at them expectant until Clarke started

"She’s alive!" You could fell the relieve in the room, every single person was relieved and for a moment it seemed they could all breath better.

( _Who is this woman that makes all these people care so deeply_ ) Clarke was intrigued.

Octavia waited for Clarke to continue but apparently the girl was lost in thought so she took upon herself to talk.

"She’s alive and stable for now. But her state is still very complicated, she lost a lot of blood and the bullet caused significant damage. The recovery process will be long and she’ll be seeing a lot of us in the next weeks"

"Clarke!" Kane spoke and brought the blonde out of her thinking bubble.

"Yes, she has a long way ahead of her but in the few weeks, months maybe, she’ll be up again and walking around."

"Walking!?" The darker skin Greek God asked, worrying tone in his voice.

"The bullet was close to her spine, we were able to take it out and we don’t think she’ll have any problem walking but she has to be very careful in the first couple of months, no exercise, no heavy stuff, no effort…" Said Clarke.

"Oh god, she’s going to die! She’s the most active person I know, she wakes up at 5 am every day to run!"

"Lincoln, she’ll be fine, mad, but fine." Said Kane, a knowing look on his face. 

LINCOLN aka Greek God, Police Detective – tall and darker skin, all-around softy. 

_(Lincoln, that’s the Greek God’s name, the name suits him!)_ Thought Octavia.

"Can I see her?" He asked!

"You can see her but only family is allowed to stay with her." Said Clarke.

"Lincoln is her partner she’ll be glad to see him there when she wakes up"

"Partner!? I’m more than just that I’m the closest thing she has to a family!"

Clarke and Octavia both looked at each other as if they both knew what the other was thinking _(of course the star detective and the greek god were a thing)_ Little did they know!

"Okay, you can stay but only if you promise to behave!" Clarke said and nodded to Kane.

"Promise!" Said Lincoln, without a second thought.

Octavia took Lincoln to see the detective and Clarke went to look for her mom while Kane informed the rest of the cops of everything.

"So as you all know she’s alive and there isn’t much you can do here, so go home and rest because tomorrow is a new day."

Clarke and Octavia were outside the detective’s room, looking through all the post-op information and the woman’s file _(Lexa was her name, catchy)_.

LEXA WOODS, Police Detective – mysterious and stoic, all-around goddess. 

They looked inside the room and the young man, Lincoln, has holding her hand and almost falling asleep when he heard a voice, a voice he knew too well.

"Stop squeezing my hand, I’m not dead! And I’ll need it if I ever want to hold my gun again!" Said Lexa, snarky and playful. Lincoln smiled and ignored her.

"Doctors, she’s awake!"

Clarke and Octavia both got into the room and Octavia has the first to talk.

"Glad to see you with your eyes open, Detective! A much better view!"

Octavia didn’t even realize what she was implying but Clarke looked at the woman and couldn’t help but agree, Lexa had the most piercing green eyes she’d ever seen.

"Detective Woods, I’m Doctor Griffin and my colleague here is Doctor Blake!"

"Well you can call me Octavia and she’s Clarke. No need to be formal" Octavia said in a playful tone.

Lexa was mesmerized _(Who was this doctor with golden locks and ocean blue eyes)._

"Nice to meet you Clarke" The young detective was so hypnotized that she forgot about the other very nice doctor so Lincoln took upon himself to speak for her.

"And Octavia! Nice to meet you too is what my partner here is obviously failing at remembering." Lincoln said looking at the pretty brunette and smirking at Lexa.

"I was just about to greet her too! I just woke up, I was shot and I’m about to ear the state of my health! So give me a break!"

All four of them smiled at the detective’s rant while Lincoln thought _(nice safe but you don’t fool me)._

"So…I’m alive, so far so good. What else do I need to know?"

Clarke and Octavia explained in detail to Lexa all that passed and what the recovery process would be and you could see the detective’s face change with the information she was getting, anger being one of the many emotions present.

"So I’m guessing I won’t be going home any time in the next few days?"

"I’m sorry, but no."

"You’ll be here for a while and even after you’re released you still need to come here for physiotherapy and a whole lot of boring but needed stuff."

Lexa wasn’t happy, she hates hospitals…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, it's my first fanfic so any feedback is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing feedback.

The next day Clarke got to the hospital a bit early and was in the cafeteria with her two best friends, Octavia and Raven. And while the other two were engaged in what seemed a heated conversation about who was the best at some stupid video game Clarke was lost in thought.

"Right Clarke?" Raven said and both girls look expectant at the blonde.

"What!? Right, what?"

"Seriously, haven’t you heard a word we told you?"

"Ahh…guess not, sorry."

"Okay so listen carefully…"Raven started but was cut by Octavia.

"What were you thinking that took you so far away and you didn’t catch a thing we said...and we said a lot"

"Uhh nothing, I was just lost, you guys bore me sometimes"

"Oh right, Clarke Griffin is not interested in our dull and boring conversations." Raven said with a sarcastic tone while Octavia produced the fakest smile ever.

"Exactly! See, you guys are not so dumb after all!" Clarke said serious but almost immediately laughing when she saw the other girls face.

"I’m joking!"

"We know, don’t forget we’re not so dumb after all." Octavia said and all three of them laughed.

"Okay, you guys are fun to be around but we," Clarke said pointing at Octavia "have patients so see!"

"Yes we do, Lexa and greek god detective."

"He’s not a patience Octavia."

"Okay, wait a minute." Said Raven. "Who is Lexa and this greek god detective?"

"Ahh Lexa is the beautiful green-eyed detective that we saved yesterday and the greek god is her partner."

"Oh please Octavia, don’t you dare go in that room with those eyes, I’ll take Raven instead."

"I won’t say no to that, green eyes and greek god sounds good to me."

"I’m doomed, but I actually need you to check on Lexa when you can, we have to check her mobility and see what exams she needs. Kane keeps texting me to make sure she's good, even my mom called me this morning." Said Clarke.

"I have a busy morning but I'll check on her later today." Raven said while Octavia made a suspicious face and said.

"Come on Clarke, admit! Didn't you look a bit too long at those green eyes, you don’t fool me."

"Excuse me!? I have not!! I'm a professional and besides those green eyes obviously belong to the greek god so let’s all breathe."

That said the three girls got up and got to work.

\---

Lexa was already awake when Lincoln arrived in the morning.

"You were shot, can’t you at least try and sleep like normal humans?"

"I’m not like normal humans!"

"You’re impossible!"

"I know."

"Well I can’t stay long, I just came to bring you some stuff, phone, laptop and books, lots of books. Otherwise you’ll drive every last soul in the hospital insane."

"Thank you and I wouldn’t, I’m the nicest person."

"Your definition of nice is not quite like mine but whatever, I have to go so I can’t really get into that right now."

"Go! And you know I have my laptop so…"

"No! I’m not going to send you work reports or anything work-related, you were shot, you almost died."

"Well, can’t blame me for trying."

"You really are impossible." Said Lincoln and at the same time gave Lexa a quick kiss on her forehead, then jumping away and putting his tongue out.

"You’re lucky I can’t walk…you’ll pay for this!!" Lexa was not a fan of kissing or any other form of display of affection, never less in public.

Clarke and Octavia were outside of Lexa’s room and watched the whole scene unfold (they’re kind of cute) _both of them thought_ _._ Lincoln, left the room and walked over to the two doctors.

"Good Morning Docs, please be patient with her, she may look tough but really she’s the most thoughtful person." He said referring to Lexa.

"Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of her." Said Clarke while Octavia smiled and added.

"And patient, we'll also be patient."

"I can’t thank you two enough!"

"No need, it’s our job and on that note I have to go." Clarke said pointing to the opened door of Lexa’s room.

"Yeah, go ahead I’ll be right there!" Octavia said and both girls said goodbye to Lincoln, Clarke moved to Lexa’s room and Octavia to the desk behind them to check a few charts.

"Hey Detective, can I come in?"

"Yes, of course…and you can call me Lexa!"

"Right, Lexa…Good morning! How are you feeling?"

"Better if I was working or at home, hospitals are not my thing!"

"Well, can we really say hospitals are anyone’s thing!?" Clarke said a small smile on her face. Lexa also smiled as she answered.

"One could say they are a doctor’s thing!" Lexa smirked and Clarke smile once again. What was happening to her, she was usually very serious when interacting with patients but here she was smiling and almost flirting with one. And even worst a taken one. She shook her head and spoke to the detective.

"Everything seems normal, your numbers are good and later today Dra. Reyes is coming to check on your mobility and talk about your recovery process."

"Thank you, the sooner the better, I’m not one to stay still for long."

"Not surprised, the nurse said you woke up before every other patient."

"Sleep is not my forté."

"It should, you went through a very demanding surgery and rest will help greatly in your recovery."

"I won’t promise anything but I’ll try." Said Lexa with a playfully look on her face. 

"Good! The sooner the better, right? And if you rest that sooner."

After that kind of flirty conversation, Octavia entered the room and made a mental note to mess with Clarke afterwards, because she totally caught that interaction. She and Raven who was right next to her.

"Morning Lexa, this is Dra. Reyes, she’s an orthopedic surgeon. She came to check you, make sure you don’t need any more surgeries, and talk to you about your recovery process."

Clarke was very confused, she was pretty sure Raven told her she could only come and check on Lexa later on. But she shook that thought and made a signal to Octavia so they could leave Raven and Lexa alone.

"Okay Lexa, me and Octavia have to check on a few other patients but we leave you in great hands."

While the two were leaving Clarke immediately looked at Octavia and asked.

"Wasn’t Raven busy this morning? I could swear she told me she could only see Lexa later."

"Well, she was but I guess after our conversation in the cafeteria she was curious. And with good reason, don't think I didn't see you all smiling with Lexa."

"Please, I was just being nice, the girl almost died!"

"You keep telling yourself that." Octavia said while Clarke was looking at her with a very serious face.

"There's no trusting you guys! You keep seeing things where they don't exist and the other one came running just to check the pretty detective." Clarke said with a disapproving look on her face.

"Oh, so she's pretty now? Octavia said while smirking at Clarke.

"Get to work Octavia, don't push me!"

"You don't scare me Griffin!" Octavia said while walking away, leaving Clarke standing there contemplating on all that information.

In the meantime, Raven was inside talking with Lexa. She had already checked her wound and was now writing something on Lexa's chart.

"So Lexa, I’m liking what I’m seeing but for save measure I’m ordering a couple of scans and exams to be extra sure everything is good."

"Thank you, and recovery? I’ll go insane if I have to stay still on this bed for much longer!"

"You’ve barely been here 24 hours, it will take a bit longer than that before you can walk around and run from the nurses" Raven said, they both laughed and Lexa thought (this one is funny). 

"Well Lexa, my job here is done. I have to go now and warn the nurses to keep an extra eye on you."

Lexa laughed and added.

"I’m pretty sure Lincoln, as already done that for you doc, I’m betting he already has all the nurse’s phone numbers, everything just to make sure I don’t get up from this bed."

"He sounds fun!" Said Raven while leaving the room. Lexa rolled her eyes playfully and thought (I do hate hospitals but at least the staff is fun, and pretty, very pretty! Where did all these doctors come from? Medical school or a damn modeling agency!?).


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of days, things started to feel like routine. The girls would often check on Lexa, Lincoln would spend most of his free time there and even Kane had come by to check on his detective. One night, Clarke was rooming the hospital halls checking on patients and making sure everything was fine when she noticed a bright light coming from Lexa’s room, she looked at her watch and it was almost midnight. What was this damn woman doing this late when she should be sleeping and healing. Clarke popped her head in the room and knocked on the doorway.

"Good night Detective, shouldn’t you be sleeping?"

Lexa looked up from a book she was reading and said, "Oh Hello, I didn’t think anyone was around."

"You mean, you didn’t think you’d be caught awake at this hour!"

"Busted!" Said Lexa with a please forgive me smile and immediately adding. "And how about you, isn’t it a bit late for you to still be around?"

"Perhaps…I may have the habit of working overtime. I believe there’s a bet running amongst the interns on whether I have a house or not."

"Do you? Do you have a house? I mean…I’m sorry for intruding, it’s just funny cause I do the same, I spend more time at the police station then I do at home, and I do have a home."

"No problem, and yes...I’m afraid most of my interns are doomed to lose some money, because I do have a home. But don’t try to distract me Detective, you should be sleeping, especially if you want to leave this place soon.

"Lexa, you can call me Lexa. And you can come in, no need to stay in the doorway."

Clarke walked to the chair next to Lexa’s bed and leaned against it.

"Okay…Lexa, it’s late, you are recovering from major surgery, you should be sleeping not reading at almost midnight."

"I’m sorry, I know. I’m not that stubborn, okay that’s a lie. I am that stubborn! I just can’t fall asleep that easily...especially in this place."

"I guess that explains the book!" Clarke said while pointing to the book in Lexa’s hand. It was an old children’s book, the kind one would read to a child before bedtime.

"You know this book?" Lexa asked surprised.

"I do « _Where the wild things are_ », right? By Maurice Sendak. My dad loved it! I am pretty sure he had a first edition!"

"No way!? A first edition? Those are expensive, a signed one was sold a few years ago for thousands and thousands of dollars. 25 thousand if I’m not mistaken!"

"That’s insane, although I'm pretty sure my dad’s edition wasn't signed…"

"Still, it’s a first edition. Does he still have it?"

Clarke looked at her hands and in a sadder tone answered. "Uhm no, he doesn’t. I have it now, my dad passed away years ago."

"Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…"

"Don’t be, it’s okay…I’m okay! It was a long time ago."

The two looked at each other, not knowing what to say and fully aware that it was okay. They didn’t need to say anything because somehow, they could understand the sadness in each other’s eyes.

"How about you? How did you end up reading an old children’s book in a hospital bed? Did the nurses stole it from the nursery to try and bribe you to sleep?" Clarke said in a lighter mood.

"Funny, but no! Lincoln brought it! It’s my favorite book, my mom used to read it to me every night before bed. She always called me «Wild Thing»."

Clarke couldn’t help but notice the sadness in both Lexa’s eyes and voice and at that moment she remembered Lincoln’s words in the waiting room after Lexa’s surgery «I’m the closest thing she has to a family». (Guess I’m not the only one with a sad story) though Clarke. She didn’t want to push or seem intrusive...she was about to talk but Lexa went ahead.

"She died too…my mother and my father." Lexa said she had no idea how she managed to say that. Lexa wasn’t the type of person to talk about her life with people and even less with someone she had only met a few days ago.

"I’m so sorry." Was the only thing Clarke could say before they heard a slight knock on the door. It was Lincoln.

"Hey, may I come in?"

"Of course! I was here trying to get this one to sleep, maybe you can do a better job than me." Said Clarke while looking between Lincoln and Lexa and getting on her way to the door.

"Good night Detectives."

"Good night Doc." Said Lincoln followed by Lexa. "Good night Clarke, thanks for the company."

"You’re welcome and get some rest, please." Clarke said and left the room.

Lincoln was eyeing the two women and smirking like a crazy person, he let the doctor leave, looked at his best friend and partner and said. "What was that? I leave for 12 hours and this happens?

"What happened?" Said Lexa trying to play it cool.

"Don’t you dare, you can’t fool me. You like her!"

"I do not, I barely know her." Lexa said trying to look offended, but Lincoln knew her too well.

"OMG, this is going to be so much fun."

"Be quiet, need I remind you I just had major surgery and need rest and sleep."

"Ohhh, so now you need rest and sleep? I see you! But fine, you get some rest and sleep, I’ll still be here in the morning, we can talk then." Lincoln said smiling while Lexa was trying to look unfazed.

"I’m going to sleep now, make yourself comfortable. The chair is all yours!"

"Good night Wild Thing!"

"Idiot!"

"Love you too!"

At this point Lincoln was laughing at his friend’s antics and Lexa was trying but failing miserably at being mad with her friend. (The idiot does know me well...damn it!). 


End file.
